


Attendu et inattendu

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers inattendu [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Allusions de maltraitance, Amitié, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Minerva sursauta quand le feu de la cheminée vira enfin au vert. "Un peu en retard, aujourd'hui, Severus, non ?" dit-elle. Elle fut stupéfaite quand il ne lui lança même pas de regard noir. Il se laissa juste tomber dans le fauteuil en face du sien."Vous n'allez pascroirela semaine que j'ai eue," dit Severus.Ou : Severus reçoit enfin quelques conseils.





	Attendu et inattendu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).
  * A translation of [Expected and Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604848) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



> **Note de la traductrice** : j'ai hésité, envisagé plusieurs solutions, et finalement j'ai décidé que Minerva et Severus continueraient à se vouvoyer, même dans un contexte non professionnel. Si vous pouvez me convaincre du contraire, je suis toute ouïe.

Minerva McGonagall vérifia sa montre, puis sa pendule, puis à nouveau sa montre. Il était extrêmement rare à son jeune collègue d'être en retard pour le thé. Ce qui avait commencé comme un simple devoir mensuel dans son travail de Directrice Adjointe était devenu un rendez-vous presque hebdomadaire entre amis. Elle eut un sourire ironique. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit dix ans plus tôt que ce garçon Serpentard mal tenu et désagréable allait devenir un de ses amis les plus proches, elle leur aurait ri au nez. Mais Severus Rogue, bien que toujours indéniablement Serpentard, s'était métamorphosé durant la décennie suivante.

Son sourire s'assombrit légèrement et elle soupira. C'était la guerre qui avait provoqué cela. Cela avait amené à un changement positif chez Severus, assurément, mais c'était quand même un changement provoqué par les horreurs de Vous-Savez-Qui, et elle ne pourrait jamais manquer de sérieux à ce sujet.

Minerva sursauta quand le feu de la cheminée vira enfin au vert. Severus en sortit, balayant les cendres de ses vêtements moldus avec une certaine maladresse. Il lança une boîte de biscuits en écossais rouge sur la table avec son sourire en coin habituel, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de noter combien il semblait distrait.

"Un peu en retard, aujourd'hui, Severus, non ?" dit-elle. Elle fut stupéfaite quand il ne lui lança même pas de regard noir. Il se laissa juste tomber dans le fauteuil en face du sien et regarda les tritons en chocolat avec espoir. Elle roula des yeux et poussa l'assiette vers lui. "Alors ?"

"Vous n'allez pas _croire_ la semaine que j'ai eue," dit-il. Il mordit sauvagement la tête de son triton.

"Quoi, vous avez fait exploser plus de chaudrons que toute une classe de Première Année ?"

"Pire," dit-il. "J'ai deux m'occuper de deux gamins pendant mes putains de vacances et de tout un foutu paquet de problèmes relationnels en plus." Minerva sourit.

"Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?" Severus eut une expression d'horreur.

"Ne plaisantez pas à propos de ça, Minerva. Les tracas romantiques n'ont ici rien à voir avec _moi_." La manière dont il cracha les mots fut ce qui convainquit Minerva qu'il disait bel et bien la vérité. "Vous connaissez l'existence, il me semble, de la sœur aînée de Lily E-Potter."

"J'ai passé une journée sur le muret de son jardin," dit Minerva d'un ton sec. Severus ricana. "Toute la famille semble être un groupe de Moldus particulièrement désagréables."

"Une estimation on ne peut plus juste," dit Severus d'un ton méprisant. "Eh bien, il y a quatre jours, Pétunia, son fils et le gamin Potter ont débarqué chez moi à cinq heures du matin. Apparemment, son mari avait décidé de mettre Potter dans un putain de placard." Minerva cligna des yeux.

"Un _placard_ ?" demanda-t-elle, pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir entendu correctement. "Pour le punir ?"

"Non, cela serait encore à peu près raisonnable. Vernon Dursley voulait que Potter l'utilise comme chambre à coucher." Minerva ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche avant de reprendre sa tasse de thé, essayant de rassembler ses pensées suite à ces phrases stupéfiantes. Severus fit de même, tenant sa tasse d'une main tremblante.

Le premier instinct de Minerva fut de dire au garçon que non, enfermer un enfant dans un placard pour quelque durée que ce soit était barbare et _pas_ une forme raisonnable de punition. Elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses à propos de l'enfance de Severus pendant sa première année d'enseignement, et hésitait entre s'horrifier de ce qu'il lui semblait être des méthodes acceptables de gérer sa classe et s'horrifier des expériences qui l'avaient mené à ces conclusions. Heureusement pour elle, il avait été assez aimable pour modifier son attitude, même si elle n'avait jamais été capable de le persuader que donner des points était un argument aussi fort que d'en enlever. Le simple fait de penser à ces conversations la mettait mal à l'aise, consciente que pendant des années elle n'avait pas su déceler les maltraitances subies par un élève.

Et en même temps, Severus semblait au moins concevoir que mettre un enfant dans un placard, même temporairement, n'était pas tout à fait acceptable, et l'idée de Harry Potter forcé de _vivre_ dans ce placard l'horrifiait visiblement. Le corriger maintenant, au moins de la manière qui la tentait, ne ferait que le mettre sur la défensive, et quand Severus était sur la défensive il était ingérable. Si elle était particulièrement malchanceuse, il allait partir furieux, et elle devrait rester à s'interroger sur la situation du jeune Harry pour aussi longtemps que cela prendrait à Severus de cesser d'agir comme si elle n'existait pas.

"Et comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé mêlé à tout ça ?" demanda-t-elle à la place.

"Je vous ai dit, Pétunia Evans et deux gamins de cinq ans se sont pointés devant chez moi à cinq heures du matin," dit Severus d'un ton sec. Les deux événements se lièrent enfin dans l'esprit de Minerva, et elle regarda Severus avec stupéfaction.

"Vous voulez dire que cette Moldue, cette horrible Moldue est _partie_ ? Mais elle avait l'air si…" Minerva chercha le mot un instant, "dépendante." Severus ricana.

"Croyez-moi, si vous aviez connu Pétunia quand elle était plus jeune, vous ne l'auriez jamais considérée comme dépendante de quiconque. Elle était prête à rompre avec toute sa famille pour rejeter la magie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais content d'un tel entêtement." Minerva sourit dans sa tasse.

"On dirait que vous l'admirez." Severus haussa les épaules.

"Elle était prête à demander de l'aide à une personne qu'elle déteste quand le salopard qu'elle a pris pour mari est allé trop loin. Je sais les efforts que ça demande." Minerva devait sembler avoir un peu trop bien compris à quoi il faisait référence, car il lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer. "Et elle semble prête à aller jusqu'au bout, en plus. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais les supporter un peu plus longtemps pendant qu'elle boucle le processus de séparation et qu'elle retrouve une situation. Elle a peut-être merdé dans à peu près tous les domaines, mais elle répare ses erreurs, je dois le reconnaître."

"Hmm," dit Minerva.

"Oh, ne commencez pas à 'hmm'. Pétunia est toujours une créature vile et malveillante." Minerva savait qu'elle avait l'air rien moins que convaincue et plutôt amusée, ce que fut peut-être pourquoi Severus changea soudain d'angle d'attaque. "En fait, Minerva, je suis venu vous demander conseil, vu que j'ai soudain deux mômes de cinq ans à…" il hésita.

"Élever ?"

"Ne soyez pas ridicule. Même si j'avais la moindre raison de me considérer – je suis inapte. Totalement inapte. Mais quand même, ils sont un peu sous ma… supervision, et je n'ai aucune expérience avec les enfants de cet âge."

"Vous savez que moi non plus."

"Oui, mais vous êtes plus…" il agita la main d'un geste vague. "Je ne peux pas vraiment retirer des points quand leur comportement est inacceptable. Je ne suis pas leur Directeur de Maison."

"Mais tout de même _in loco parentis_."

"Arrêtez de plaisanter à propos de ça, Minerva. Je ne suis pas leur putain de père, point final."

"D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, ils ont bien de la chance que vous n'agissiez pas comme le père du garçon Dursley."

"Et qui je dois essayer d'imiter, nom de Dieu ? Mon père ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? _Dumbledore_ ?" Minerva tressaillit légèrement. Il avait toujours été désagréable de constater combien la relation de Severus avec Albus était différente de la sienne et combien le vieux sorcier était véritablement faillible. Elle retint un autre tressaillement. 'Faillible' n'était pas le mot que Severus aurait employé. "Toute cette famille est un foutu merdier, Minerva. Potter est convaincu que le moindre geste de travers va déclencher une punition pour sa magie accidentelle 'monstrueuse' et Dursley, je ne sais même pas ce qui ne va pas chez Dursley. Pourri gâté au-delà de l'imaginable, je suppose." Il se passa une main sur le visage. "Vous réagissez comme si tout ce que j'avais à faire c'est intervenir, mais je suis bien la dernière personne qui devrait s'en mêler. Bon sang, je ne peux même pas passer 24 heures sans péter les plombs."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Minerva, plus inquiète qu'elle aurait voulu l'admettre.

"Dursley," dit-il. "Il se plaignait de – eh bien, pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas comment ça a commencé. Je _crois_ qu'il était mécontent que Potter commence à manger avant lui, mais ça a rapidement dégénéré comme quoi son assiette n'était pas assez pleine, même après lui avoir assuré qu'il en restait s'il avait encore faim. Il a fini par jeter son assiette sur le mur et me frapper. Je sais qu'il fallait le punir, mais j'ai quand même perdu mon calme."

"Ah," dit Minerva. Elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne doutait pas du fait que Severus _avait_ perdu son calme, mais si quoi que ce fut d'horrible s'était produit, il ne se concentrerait pas sur ça mais sur le mal qu'il avait fait.

Et franchement, l'idée de Severus ne _pas_ perdant son calme devant ce caprice spécifique était ridicule. Après tout, c'était le garçon qui avait semblé plus perturbé par le gaspillage de nourriture que par les nombreuses écorchures et égratignures lors de la première fois qu'il avait interrompu une des batailles de nourriture inter-maisons qui prenaient place à Poudlard de façon semi-régulière. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rire, mais cela avait été assez difficile quand elle l'avait vu en train de crier sur les élèves et de donner des retenues avec les restes d'un plat de compote dans les cheveux. Et ça avait juste été sa réaction devant un gaspillage de _dessert_.

"Ah," dit-elle à nouveau quand elle eut prit le contrôle de son rire. "Je suppose que vous avez remis le garçon à sa place ?"

"Je l'ai corrigé physiquement," dit Severus d'une voix absolument défaite.

"Vous l'avez battu ?"

"Quoi ? Non !" Cette fois elle ne put empêcher un gloussement. "Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je lui ai attrapé les poignets, trop fort."

"Et après ?"

"Arrêtez de sourire ! J'avais besoin de temps – donc je l'ai envoyé dans une chambre. Après que j'ai, eh bien, vous savez, je lui ai monté cette portion de spaghetti apparemment insuffisante et j'ai établi quelques règles."

"Vous n'avez pas porté la main sur le garçon ?" Severus secoua la tête. "Vous l'avez laissé manger, même après tout ça ?" Severus se hérissa.

"Je ne suis pas un monstre !" aboya-t-il. Minerva eut un sourire en coin.

"Eh bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous faites tant de soucis. En fait, je pense que vous avez été plus que doux avec le garçon, compte tenu des circonstances."

"Mais je-"

"Severus Rogue, pensez-vous que même les meilleurs parents ne perdent pas patience à l'occasion ?" Severus hésita et Minerva eut un petit rire. "Laissez-moi reformuler. À votre avis, combien de fois est-ce que j'ai eu envie d'étrangler ma classe Gryffondor/Serpentard lors de votre cinquième année ?" Severus eut la grâce d'avoir l'air gêné.

"Environ autant de fois que je veux étrangler les élèves en général ?"

"Exactement. Et vous savez très bien que j'ai du caractère." Severus sourit. "Donc qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de tuer ces petites terreurs quand ils décident d'ajouter à leurs études une dose de folie et de désobéissance ?"

"Les règles," dit Severus avant de marmonner "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en revient toujours aux règles ?"

"Parce que les règles sont là pour nous modérer, afin d'assurer que nous ne laissons pas nos instincts nous contrôler."

"Alors je devrais les traiter comme mes élèves ?" demanda Severus avec espoir. Minerva secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

"Bien sûr que non," dit-elle. "Premièrement, ils ont cinq ans, pas onze. Deuxièmement, je pense que vous aurez avec eux une relation beaucoup plus complexe qu'un simple contact élève-professeur."

"Mais mes instincts…" Severus baissa les yeux. "Je ne peux pas être une figure parentale."

"Vous êtes meilleur que ce que vous pensez," dit Minerva. "Faites de votre mieux et laissez les choses se mettre en place. Vous ferez déjà un meilleur travail que ces satanés Moldus." Un léger sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Severus.

"Je suppose que c'est déjà ça," admit-il.


End file.
